guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eye of the North reputation bounties
Asuran Bodyguard / Dwarven Raider / Norn Hunting Party / Vanguard Patrol These blessings work much like the Nightfall bounties, except that they count kills of every species you encounter in the area. Killing foes while under such a hunt increases reputation with one of the four major allied groups in Eye of the North, namely the Asura, Deldrimor Dwarves, the Ebon Vanguard and the Norns. Reputation with the groups is measured in ranks of their respective titles, the Asura Title Track, Deldrimor Title Track, the Ebon Vanguard Title Track, and the Norn Title Track, respectively. : Note: In Hard Mode the blessing starts at 2 points for every creature instead of 1. As part of the random rewards, you can be awarded a upgraded version of that blessing: Asuran Bodyguard / Dwarven Raider / Norn Hunting Party / Vanguard Patrol Rank 2 / 3 / 4: : Availability *Asuran Bodyguard is available at every Resurrection Shrine in the Tarnished Coast. *Dwarven Raider is available at every Resurrection Shrine in dungeons. Talk to one of the Beacons of Droknar, which are these Resurrection Shrines. *Norn Hunting Party is available at every Resurrection Shrine in the Far Shiverpeaks. One member of the Norn is waiting at each shrine, granting the blessing for free. To receive a hunt from a Norn, the party has to impress that Norn by defeating him in battle. When the party has defeated the Norn, each party member will receive 25 points towards the Norn title track. Each of these Norn can be fought only once, and from then on, that Norn will grant the hunt if asked. *Vanguard Patrol is available at every Resurrection Shrine in the Charr Homelands from Ascalon Refugees. Point gain and other effects Only creatures of level 15 or higher count for the hunt blessings. *Whenever the party kills a creature, the party gains 1/3/4/5 point(s) (depending on hunt rank) towards the respective title track. *Boss kills provide 50, 100, 150, 200, 250 or 300 depending on the number of kills in Normal mode. See table below: : *Creature and Boss kill points are earned by all, even party members that are dead when the creature dies. *Every 25 kills, there is a random bonus granted to everyone under a hunt. These bonuses are: **Extra reputation points, depending on the number of kills made. Under the Dwarven hunt, this bonus also grants a Morale Boost. **Hunt Rank Up: The Hunt blessing is upgraded by 1, increasing the number of points per kill. **Boss Bounty: If the party kills a boss in the next five minutes, the party earns +200 bonus reputation points (+300 in Hard mode). **Hunt Point Bonus: For 60 seconds, each kill awards +4, +6 or +10 reputation points (+5, +10 or +15 in Hard mode). **Hunt Rampage: The party gains double reputation points from all sources. Rampage ends if the party hasn't killed a foe in 45 seconds (60 in hard mode). A second Hunt Rampage does not stack (getting a second Hunt Rampage when one is in effect has no additional effect). **Time Attack: If the party kills 10 foes in the next 150 (200 in Hard mode) seconds, the party earns 200 (300 in hard mode) bonus reputation points. **Energy Channel (Asuran Bodyguard only): For 60 seconds, you gain 5 Energy every time you kill a foe. **Great Dwarf's Blessing (Dwarven Raider only): For 60 seconds, you have +20 armor . **Strength of the Norn (Norn Hunting Party only): Maximum health increases by 100 for 60 seconds. Heals you for 100 points when it ends. **Vanguard Commendation (Vanguard Patrol only): +4 Health Regeneration for 60 seconds. *If your party is all hench/heroes then the following timed random bonus bounties will terminate upon your death: Hunt Rampage, Time Attack. *Talk to the NPCs that grant the hunts after you have made at least 25 kills in the area. More points are awarded if the party has made many kills. At 50 or more kills, the NPC might upgrade the reputation bounty to the next rank instead of providing points.